Silly Papie Chattie
by Sweetheart of Aozora
Summary: Percakapan lewat selembar kertas antara Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit berbeda dibandingkan tersirat.-Jangan menangis. Duh, orang aneh tidak bisa diajak bergurau ya?-KAU MENYEBALKAN !-Itu kata-kataku, Sakura ; RnR !


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**SILLY PAPPIE CHATTIE** © widii nateriver walker

.

* * *

"Bagi yang sudah selesai, periksa kembali hasil pekerjaan kalian. Waktu tersisa tiga puluh lima menit lagi." Ujar Ibiki dari meja depan. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tenggelam di balik lembaran kertas korannya didangakkan sebentar untuk melihat jam dinding kelas. "Jam dinding kelas kalian itu terlambat atau bagaimana, eh?"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Ada yang masih serius mengerjakan, serius memeriksa...ada juga yang sibuk celingak-celinguk meminta bantuan.

Gadis yang duduk di pojok belakang itu menopang dagu dengan malas. Ujiannya sudah selesai. Kertas jawaban dan soal diletakkan di sudut kanan mejanya. Periksa jawaban? Sudah. Periksa biodata? Sudah diulang sebanyak enam kali. Apa lagi?

"Huuh.." ia menggeliat di tempatnya.

Kemudian, didapatinya lelaki yang berada di meja sisi kirinya tengah menyandarkan diri di kursi. Ia bersedekap. Mata obsidiannya menatap kosong dengan lurus ke depan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka untuk seorang keturunan Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

Secara tidak sadar, Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Sebersit ide hinggap di kepala !

Tangan kanan Sakura merogoh isi lacinya hingga ke pelosok. Ada sobekan kertas utuh di situ. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya singkat dan meremuknya hingga membentuk gumpalan kecil. Mata emerald Sakura menyorot waspada ke depan. Fuh, Ibiki-sensei masih serius membaca dengan mimik wajah lucunya.

Sakura melihat lelaki yang di hadapannya sekarang membelokkan kepala padanya. Matanya menyipit tatkala melihat badan Sakura sudah condong padanya, berusaha menggapai posisi sedekat mungkin dengan jarak mereka yang berkisar hampir dua meter itu.

"Apa?" suara baritonnya terdengar dengan nada heran. Tatapannya berubah dingin. Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus menjulurkan tangannya hingga tangan pemuda itu mau tak mau meraih kertasnya. Sesaat ia masih memandang Sakura heran, walau jari-jarinya sudah bergerak membuka kertas itu perlahan dan membaca sederet kalimat di sana.

xxxx

_**Siang bolong jangan melamun, Sasuke-kun~ :D**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Dahinya mengkerut. Kini matanya mendelik pada Sakura menyiratkan bahwa apa yang ditulis Sakura padanya ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan ! Namun, Sakura cuma terkikik geli dengan bibir tipisnya yang terkatup. Mulut Sakura reflek merenggang kala Sasuke malah melempar ringan kertas itu ke lantai dan mendarat di dekat kaki Sakura.

Melihat itu Sakura menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum maklum. Dia sadar, Sasuke tidak suka kalau ada yang meng-'intervensi' kegiatan walaupun itu hanya sekedar berbengong ria. Atau mungkin lelaki itu malu karena kepergok melamun? Hum, mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan tentang warna mukanya yang sempat berubah.

Niat Sakura tidak goyah. Ia memungut kertas itu dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi. Dan, ia sekarang malah melemparnya—seperti cara Sasuke-bukan dengan 'cara sopan' seperti tadi.

PLUK !

Akhirnya mengenai dengan mulus pundak kanan Sasuke. Alhasil, empunya menatap Sakura lagi dengan nanar lewat sudut matanya. Tetapi toh akhirnya dibuka juga kertas itu meski malas-malasan.

xxxx

_**Kalau nggak ada kerjaan, kita surat-suratan yuk ! Kebetulan aku juga lagi nganggur nih. Hehe :P**_

xxxx

Sakura menutup wajahnya sejenak untuk menahan girang tatkala Sasuke perlahan meraih penanya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di sana. Mungkin sebuah jawaban. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang lantaran sebongkah kertas telah mendarat kembali di atas mejanya.

xxxx

_**Aku sibuk, jangan ganggu.**_

xxxx

'_Dia bilang dia tidak mau diganggu. Yeah, Sasuke 'kan selalu seperti itu kalau diajak bercanda oleh perempuan?'_

Gadis itu menggoretkan penanya lagi sekian detik setelah jawaban itu ditelaah kemudian melemparnya lagi. Sasuke sepertinya juga menunggu balasannya lantaran tampaknya sedari tadi ia sudah memasang ancang-ancang menangkap gumpalan kecil sobekan kertas itu walau matanya menoleh ke arah lain.

xxxx

_**Hm, ya ya kelihatannya kau sedang berpikir serius... Memangnya Sasuke-kun lagi mikirin apa ? o.0**_

xxxx_**  
**_

...

Sekarang Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura, bahkan lebih memutar kepalanya menjauhi Sakura. Akan tetapi, ia tetap membalasnya. Tampangnya masih terlihat sedikit terpaksa.

xxxx

_**Bukan urusanmu.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum menang. Memang kelihatannya Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu, tapi dengan meladeni suratnya, itu membuktikan Sasuke tidak begitu serius dengan 'urusannya'. Tanpa perlu memikirkan penggunaan bahasa yang baik dan benar, apa yang terlintas di benak Sakura tercatat saja di kertas itu.

xxxx

_**Otomatis itu urusanku, Sasuke-kun. Kau tampak memprihatinkan dengan menatap kosong seperti itu. Ayolah, cerita saja padaku **_

xxxx_**  
**_

Mata obsidian tajam Sasuke membaca dengan mimik datar. Sakura bisa melihat bola matanya bergulir sesaat ke arah depan untuk memastikan Ibiki masih tenggelam dalam kumpulan kertas beraneka berita edisi minggu lalu itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke menulis sesuatu lantas melemparkannya dengan gerakan lebih gontai.

xxxx

_**Apa pedulimu ?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Mendadak Sakura merasa suhu di sekitarnya menurun.

Uh, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak sedingin balok es seperti itu. Secara lisan maupun tertulis ternyata : sama saja. Beda dengan dirinya yang selalu berbicara panjang lebar serta menyempatkan menggambarkan _emoticon_ lucu di akhir kalimatnya. Dengan segenap kesabaran yang masih banyak stoknya, Sakura menyurati Sasuke lagi.

xxxx

_**Aku sahabatmu. Sudah sewajarnya aku peduli mengenai masalahmu, kan? **_**:)**

xxxx**  
**

Entah ada angin apa, sepertinya niat baik Sakura ditandas oleh Sasuke.

xxxx

_**Sayangnya apa yang kupikirkan sama sekali tidak penting. Oleh karena itu, jangan memaksa.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba melembutkan bahasanya agar Sasuke tidak salah mengerti seperti tadi.

xxxx

_**Bukannya memaksa, Sasuke-kun... aku-hanya ingin tahu. **_

_**Itu saja kok. ._.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau buka kamus dan cari kata **__**tidak**__** dan **__**penting,**__** kemudian gabungkan. Dapat maksudnya?**_

_**Lagipula ini soal pribadiku. Jadi kupikir kau tidak harus tahu, Sakura.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Jawaban yang sedikit panjang. Agak sulit dipercaya untuk orang minim bicara seperti Sasuke. Namun bukan itu yang dominan membuat Sakura terhenyak, akan tetapi cara penuturannya. Menusuk.

_Tenang, Sakura. Kata-kata Sasuke ada benarnya juga._

…

Kalau ditelusuri, awalnya Sasuke kelihatan agak emosi. Tetapi setelah di bagian akhir-akhir, kentara ia cenderung mencoba membuat agar Sakura tidak begitu sakit hati membacanya.

xxxx

_**Sungguh aku tidak tahu ini masalah pribadimu. Gomen~ :(**_

_**Kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja deh. Oke? **_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura menyeringai tanpa dosa tatkala Sasuke sekarang meliriknya dari sudut mata. Aura bete kentara sekali menari-nari di sekitar lelaki dengan rambut agak mencuat itu.

xxxx

_**Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah kubilang, aku sedang sibuk.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mencairkan suasana dengan balasannya kali ini. 'Mencairkan' Sasuke.

xxxx

_**Ya, kepalaku memang keras. Ujian hari ini melelahkan sih =_=**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya menahan tawa. Awalnya ia mengira otak Sakura sedikit payah untuk mencerna pernyataannya, tetapi melihat gelagat Sakura yang bahunya bergetar geli, Sasuke melengos nafasnya panjang.

_'Hah. Lihat saja ini.'_

xxxx

_**Kau tahu sekeras apa kepalamu, huh?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ngg.. entahlah... sekeras wajahmu itu mungkin? Haha :D**_

_**Atau mungkin sekeras titanium?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Salah. Kepalamu sekeras rambut Ibiki-sensei.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura tergelak membacanya. Dengan sekali suara yang ditimbulkan membuat hampir seisi kelas menoleh kesal padanya.

Tak terkecuali Ibiki.

"Ada yang lucu dari soalmu, Haruno?" tanya Ibiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang terbang sebentar dari kesibukannya.

"Um, maaf. Ti-tidak ada, sensei.." jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang tidak dipaksakan karena ia memang tidak bisa menahan tawa. Kala Ibiki sudah menghentikan gumaman tidak jelasnya, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seakan tidak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

xxxx

_**Sasuke-kun, jangan buat aku tertawa seperti tadi dong...! x|**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Heh, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Kau berlelucon !**_

_**Memangnya Ibiki-sensei itu punya rambut?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Tidak. Memang siapa yang bilang Ibiki-sensei berambut?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Jelas-jelas Sasuke-kun yang mengatakannya…**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Bukan.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Orangnya itu UCHIHA SASUKE ! Kau kau kau ! **_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Mana buktinya?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Duh, tolong aku, Kami-sama~ semoga mata Sasuke-kun cepat pulih… **__**T.T**__**  
**_

xxxx**  
**

_**Mataku baik-baik saja. Matamu saja yang harus direparasi.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Aduh, sudah sudah. Susah berbicara dengan orang sepertimu )x  
**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sekelebat pemandangan didapat Sakura. Tawa hampa udara nan super-singkat Sasuke. Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tetapi... jujur, Sakura senang melihatnya.

Barangkali setelah ini obrolan antar kertas mereka akan berlanjut mulus.

xxxx

_**Biar kutebak. Setelah ini kau akan menangis kencang di depan kelas?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Eh? Tentu saja tidak ! Aku tidak cengeng !**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Aa. kau yakin?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Matanya dengan cepat menatap Sasuke yang entah-kebetulan-atau-sejak-tadi juga memperhatikannya. Sekarang wajahnya kembali datar. Buru-buru Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan sunggingan tipis di bibirnya.

xxxx

_**Kau berniat membuatku menangis, Sasuke-kun?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Menurutmu?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Menurutku kau akan terus memancingku seperti ini agar aku emosi padamu :(**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Tepat.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Kau aneh, Sasuke-kun. -.-**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Tidak.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Iya ! :A**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Terserah kau saja.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau itu MEMANG ANEH ! x(**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Baik, tapi asal kau tahu, orang aneh sepertiku tidak pernah bertindak memalukan sepertimu tadi.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Tetap saja namanya ANEH. xp**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Catat. Hanya ORANG ANEH yang menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak lucu.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_Uchiha. Pujaan. Hatiku. Ternyata. SEDIKIT. menyebalkan.  
_

Sakura menebah dadanya sabar menahan kekesalannya sambil tersenyum patah membacanya. Nah nah, sekarang kondisi benar-benar berbalik. Tampaknya Sasuke yang menikmatinya. Lelaki bermata obsidian itu sekarang menaikkan sudut bibirnya samar.

xxxx

_**AAAAA kau tahu? aku jadi ingin memukul seseorang…!**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hahaha. Niat yang berani. Lakukan saja.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ah, tidak—bukan Sasuke-kun. Yang lain saja… :/**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Banyak bicara saja kau, nona. Takut? Hn?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Bukan begitu. Aku tidak tega saja memukuli Sasuke-kun... kita kan sahabat ya kan ya kan? Damai deeh~  
**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia tersadar bahwa sudah terseret jauh dalam permainan Sakura.

Tidak disangka.

Sorot mata Sasuke melunak memancar ke mata emerald milik Sakura. Tampak jelas ketulusan ucapan Sakura. Di saat yang sama, mata gadis tersebut mengatup jenaka.

xxxx

_**Ya.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Kenapa jawabannya 'ya'?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Lantas maumu jawaban seperti apa? Tidak?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Maksudku jawaban yang agak panjang. Dasar tuan pelit bicara~**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Cukup, cukup, sudah kepanjangan ! :D**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hn.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Pandangan mereka beradu lagi sambil tertawa ringan, tanpa membuat ribut-tentunya.

_**Tahu tidak, tadi Sasuke-kun tertawa untuk pertama kalinya di depanku ! xB**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Begitu?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Yup.**_

_**Oh ya oh ya, suaramu merdu looh~ **_

_**Hehe :D**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Lawakan yang garing.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

**That wasn't a joke**_** :x**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Atau kau sedang menyindirku?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

**Nah**_**. Aku sungguh-sungguh suka.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**...jadi kau naksir suaraku?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ah? Sasuke-kun ada-ada saja... **__**ya enggak lah. **__********__S_uara itu cuma benda mati, tau

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Bagaimana dengan suara normalku?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Suara normalmu? Mmh, cempreng. xP xP**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Oh.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang hampir serupa dengannya.

'_Apa bicaraku menyinggungnya?'_

xxxx_  
_

_**Ung, Sasuke-kun tersinggung? O.o**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**He, aku cuma bertanya. Kalau memang benar begitu menurutmu, ya tidak apa-apa**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Bohong kok, bohooong ! Ng, soal suara normalmu—tidak cempreng kok. Hanya bercanda...**_

_**Sama bagusnya :]**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Komentar lain tentangku?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Tumben bertanya tentang itu, Sasuke-kun? **_**O.O**

xxxx**  
**

Lelaki itu menepuk jidatnya pelan menyadari ketololannya. Kenapa ia menanyakan sesuatu seakan ia hendak mengorek pendapat tentang dirinya pada orang yang selama ini... katakanlah, yang membuatnya penasaran?

Sungguh, ia tidak sadar menuliskannya.

Sasuke bersumpah akan menuturkan beribu syukur pada Kami-sama kalau Sakura tidak terlalu menangkap perkataannya. Waitasec. Menangkap? Itu berarti Sasuke...

xxxx

_**Apa itu salah?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat ketika Sakura sudah melemparkan lagi kertasnya !

xxxx

_**Sama sekali tidak.**_

_**Okelah kalau Sasuke-kun bertanya begitu.**_

_**Sasuke-kun itu orangnyaaa... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A-N-E-H**_

_***lmfao***_

xxxxx_**  
**_

Sakura sukses mengukir empat buah sudut siku-siku di dahi Sasuke. Tapi apa yang ditanggapinya tidak menyuratkan kekesalannya.

xxxx

_**Pengejaan kata yang bagus. Kudoakan agar kau lulus TK segera.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ketinggalan nih. Ketinggalan satu lagi !**_

_**Sasuke-kun itu agak pemalu. Hihi**_

_**Sasuke-kun itu sedingin es di arena **_**ice skating**_**. *peace***_

_**Eh, itu tadi ada dua, ya? Hahaha**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Tidak ada yang tahu Sasuke menggeram lirih karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang seperti yang ia harapkan.

xxxx

_**Ada lagi yang ketinggalan?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Uhm... tidak ada.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sasuke memicingkan mata.

_**Aa?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hu-uh.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Meragukan.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Mengapa Sasuke-kun berkesipulan begitu ?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Intuisi.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Oh ya?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hn, sebenarnya cuma pembacaan mimik wajah.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Sasuke-kun bisa ? O.0**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Kalau melihatmu, siapa saja bisa. Ekspresi wajahmu itu gampang ditebak.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Jari-jari Sakura menelusuri ubun-ubunnya dan menggaruknya perlahan. Kelihatannya ia bingung sendiri menjawabnya. Dalam diam, Sasuke tersenyum menangkap ekspresi lucu Sakura yang membuat gadis itu tampak makin—

'_Ukh'_

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya lamat-lamat setelah berpaling. Demi Kami-sama, beribu kata 'menyeramkan' tentang Sakura kembali menghantui kepalanya

xxxx

_**Hoo hehe~ ya deh, aku ngaku.**_

_**Ada dua hal lagi.**_

_**Ehm, tapitapi ini cuma pendapat ya bukan yang lainlain ! Ukh, aku jadi malu bilangnyaa**_

_**Sasuke-kun itu sebetulnya baik kok.**_

_**Sasuke-kun ituuu ganteng. Hehehehe x3 xD xP**_

_**Jangan egois, aku juga mau minta pendapatmu mengenaiku :D**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sasuke terkesiap.

Polos sekali. Ia yakin, Sakura menuliskannya dengan perasaan gugup seperti halnya dia menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Terlihat segaris blushing di wajah tampannya. Kebetulan, saat itu Sakura sedang memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa ia jadi mendadak tidak berani menoleh lagi pada Sakura.

xxxx

_**Cengeng. Menyebalkan. Aneh. Cerewet.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Sasuke-kun malu-malu~ :DD**_

"_Shit_." Desis Sasuke jengah.

xxxx

_**Baka.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hei, yang tadi tu BUKAN jawaban jujur, kan?**_

__xxxx_**  
**_

_**Itu SUDAH jujur, Sakura.**_

_**Apa yang ingin kau dengar lagi, hah?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

"Lima menit lagi." papar Ibiki lantang membuat seisi kelas seketika heboh luar biasa. Sedangkan dua insan di sudut kelas itu tidak mengekor, bahkan tidak menggubris.

xxxx

_**Cobalah sedikit berbaik hati padaku, Sasuke-kun~ aku mau dengar tentang sisi baikku :]**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Nihil.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Seburuk itukah…?**_

xxxx

…

Sasuke menertawai keluguan gadis itu dalam hati.

xxxx

_**He, kau benar-benar akan menangis? Ternyata predikat 'cengeng' memang cocok untukmu.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**._.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Jangan menangis. Duh, orang aneh tidak bisa diajak bergurau ya?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**KAU MENYEBALKAN !**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Itu kata-kataku.**_

_**;)**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_KYAAA ! That super-cool-melting smirk…_ batin Sakura girang.

xxxx

_**Jadi kau akan berterus terang?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Hn, oke, aku akan jujur padamu.**_

**Actually**_** kau gadis yang baik yang selalu perhatian pada sahabatnya.**_

_**Cukup, nona?**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Sakura mesem-mesem senang pada rentetan tulisan ekspresif-namun-rapi itu. Perlahan-lahan Sakura sadar kini warna wajahnya pasti berubah.

'_Tapi… apa cuma itu? Tidak ada yang lain…? Hah, sadarlah Sakura…. Jangan berharap muluk-muluk !'_

xxxx_  
_

_**Kurasa. Hum, terima kasih atas pendapatnya ! xD**_

_**Eh, sebaiknya kita berkemas dulu… sebentar lagi bel berbunyi :)**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Ah, sebentar. Aku belum selesai.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

_**Eh? Ada lagi ya? :D**_

_**Apa itu? Jangan bikin kesal lagi ya~ xD**_

xxxx_**  
**_

Kehebohan kelas berangsur memudar. Mulai dari barisan pertama, hingga ke barisan-barisan selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi, mereka tidak menghiraukan perubahan itu.

xxxx

_**Ini mengenai 'soal pribadi' yang tadi kutolak untuk diceritakan…**_

_**Hn. Mungkin ini juga menyangkut pendapat terakhir tentangmu.**_

—

"Uchiha, Haruno !"

.

"Tch ! Kuso." umpat Sasuke dalam hati karena terkejut melihat Ibiki-sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di antara mereka. Tangannya memungut kertas jawaban beserta soal miliknya dan Sakura.

…yang untungnya tidak melihat gerakan gesit Sasuke menyembunyikan kertas itu di laci mejanya.

_Hampir saja._

_Hampir saja._

_Cih._

Karena kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ; KERTAS itu akan diduga sebagai kertas contekan dan dibuang segera—atau mereka akan dihukum sampai sore. Atau yang lebih buruk… Ibiki akan membacakan keras-keras isinya yang ternyata bukan berisi contekan itu, melainkan…

"Pikiran kalian habis melanglang buana ternyata, sampai-sampai kalian saja yang belum mengumpul. Lal—"

DRIIIING !

Suara sumbang Ibiki terpotong dengan mulus. Suara bel mengisi seluruh penjuru sekolah sekaligus mencuri perhatian sepenuhnya murid kelas itu untuk segera mengosongkan kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, ekspresi wajahmu tadi lucu sekali ketika dipanggil ibiki-sensei…" Sakura mengatup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Seperti kepergok membaca majalah dewasa saja."

"Hn, aku bertaruh, ekspresimu pasti sama denganku tadi." Sasuke menyeringai aneh sekilas kemudian menyodorkan kertas yang disembunyikan tadi. "Ini."

Tanpa salam perpisahan atau sejenisnya, lelaki itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kelas dengan meninggalkan secercah semburat di wajah tampannya pada mata emerald Sakura.

Tidak ubahnya dengan-

xxxx

_**Menurutku, kau manis juga.**_

xxxx_**  
**_

-wajah gadis itu sekarang ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx OWARI xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN :** Minna-san~ ini dia fic SasuSaku yang saya janjikan :D

Sebetulnya niat saya settingnya ini AU, tapi kayaknya rada canon—gara-gara kejadiannya di dalam kelas, jadi berasa di akademi...

Unsur OOC-nya nyisip sedikit. Ya, saya udah sadar sejak pertengahan cerita. Saya paling suka ke-OOC-an Sasuke ! xD Gimana menurut kalian? Terlalu lebai-kah OOC-nya?

Sumpah, kepala saya kehabisan kosakata untuk menggantikan kata 'manis'. Karena menurut saya yang lain malah makin memojokkan Sasuke ke sudut gelap OOC (halah): Cantik—terlalu blak-blakan. Menawan—terlalu puitis. Memesona? APALAGI !

Tapi tapi Sasuke kan tidak suka yang manis-manis? o.0 Sudahlah, bodoamatdeh. HAHAHAHAHAHA *dibekep*

Fic ini diilhami dari kisah nyata. Kisah saya dengan JEJEK (baca : Eqi) yang asyik surat-suratan sehabis UN IPA. Isi suratnya ya gak sama, lha wong kami ngebahas film Saw.

Terima kasih sudah sudi mampir dan mereview !** :D**

**.**

Signed,

widii nateriver walker** ^_^**


End file.
